Draco and Harry Can't change the past
by DracoMalfoyJustNeedsAHug
Summary: A ten year old Draco goes to the muggle world, were he meets harry. They have a rather strange encounter, seeing into the others life for the first time. Draco leaves the muggle world embarrassed and with a new hatred for muggles. Can one encounter change the future forever. Two enemy's that were once friends. Can the be Reunited by ... ? Professor Snape.? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

I have other accounts for different fandoms and am no newb. This just so happens to be my first under this account. I will appreciate critics and work better under the pressure of them. Please review my writing...no pressure. I am a big Drarry fan so this fan fiction is of course a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy story. The kind of story it will become is unknown, they all take on a life of there own. My writings are all multi-chapter and as much as I wish that Draco and Harry were mine they are not. The Harry Potter Books were of J.K Rowling's creation. My fan fictions can be a little different then most, this one will go into the past of Draco, Harry and even their Professor Snape. Shall I begin.

...

Malfoy Manor was a respected place, by everybody but the ten year old Draco Malfoy. He had respect and always used it, but Draco thought different then his father Lucius. He thought different about muggles and even about the Malfoy Way. Sometimes Draco Malfoy thought his father cared more about a those words then he did his own son. The Malfoy Way had six rules to it, his father added two of them. They rules were:

1)A Malfoy never shows weakness.

2)Never question the Dark Lord.

3)Don't speak unless spoken to.

4) Never treat muggles as equal, even in there world.

5)Never shame your family.

6)Act as a Man, or act as a Woman, but never act as a boy, or a girl.

Draco had never questioned his father. Lucius had strict punishment and methods of teaching ,and today he was enforcing one of his methods of teaching. So that brought him here, There stood a small blond boy in front of his father, expecting a punishment. He had no clue what he had done wrong, but Lucius always found something.

" .Draco." his father walked back and forth in patently. Draco shifted in his seat. "I have been going over the Malfoy way with you since you were seven. You are now ten. I have been waiting for a long time to teach you about the last rule." Lucius watched as Draco shifted again he knew the only rule they had not gone over was the fourth rule. Draco Malfoy saw nothing wrong with a muggle though." It is time Draco, I will be sending you to the muggle world tomorrow. There you will see how they act, you will go to a day of school there, and hopefully by the end of the day you will treat muggles the way they deserve." Draco opened his mouth but did not speak, speaking would result in consequences. " I will bring you back when I feel you are ready, no sooner." Lucius left the room. A house elf appeared from the corner .

"Young Master " He stuttered a bit as he was the oldest house elf." Lucius requested for me t bring you to bed early today." Draco nodded and took the house elf's hand. He wasn't tired, but he could easily fall asleep in his dark room. When inside his room the house elf handed him pyjamas, and then proceeded to go into one of the four corners of the large room. Draco thought about how painful it must be for a elf his age to sleep on the ice cold floor. He stared at the elf for a moment." Young Master have I done wrong" The house elf asked.

" No" Draco stated. He put on his pyjamas and laid down, He laid thinking for long time before finally falling asleep.

...

"WAKE UP!" Lucius yelled, pulling the covers of his son. Draco squirmed in his bed trying to cover his eyes from the light. " Well come on now, we haven't got all day. "Draco jumped up out of bed not wanting his father to become madder at him.

"Father I cant exactly wear my robes to school, people would know I am different." Lucius rolled his eyes, Draco had made a mistake.

"Do you think I am stupid? Draco Malfoy! How many times have I told you not to question my abilities. All I have told you to do is get out of bed!" Draco saw it coming it was all but to easy to anger his father. Lucius hand balled up into a fist, then he relaxed it. Into the common slap Draco got when he could not be bruised. Rubbing his face Draco stepped towards his father.

"Now Draco, I am sorry you made me do that. I have plans arranged for you to get the muggle world but from there you must figure it out." Lucius quickly used a non verbal spell to change his son into muggle clothing. A green scoop neck much to big for the small boy ,and a pair of black school pants with a belt. Lucius summoned the elder house elf and whispered in ear.

"Young master are you ready?" The house elf held out its hand shaking.

"Yes but let grab something." Turning to make sure his father had left the room already Draco opened his bottom drawer, any grabbing three chocolate frogs two pouches of pumpkin juice. Quickly stuffing them into his pockets he turned back to the elf taking it hand.

" Were to?" The room spun quickly around them as they changed locations. Then it stopped.

"Were are we, This isn't a school?" Draco worried out loud, but the elf had disappeared. "Privet Drive, How odd ?Why would father send me here?" It was cold outside and very dark, Draco would have been scared had there not been a muggle just four houses down. The muggle was walking closer, Draco watched as he saw a plumper muggle leave from the same house in the opposite direction. The boy was getting closer, finally standing next to him. Draco must have looked confused because the boy spoke.

"Are you lost?" Harry asked, nobody went to the same school as him on there street. Harrys school was not like his cousins, almost nobody went to public schools anymore, but to his aunt and uncle that's what harry was. A nobody.

"Umm" stuttering and shacking from the cold and nervousness Draco spoke," Is this a bus stop?" He looked at the older boy who was now pointing at a light in the distance. A bus." Sorry I guess that sounded stupid." Draco felt a wave of shame fall over him. What would his father say had he known he was talking to a muggle. Let alone asking for directions. The bus approached and not sooner then it did harry step on it. Draco stepped on after him.

...

The last bell rang , and boy was Draco glad. He had been taugnted and teased all day , but that was nothing compared to all the emotional trauma his father had caused him. So there Draco stood like a Malfoy doing what Lucius told him to do hating muggles, or at least that's what he'd tell his father. Draco walked as slow as he could to the buses. So slow in fact that there was only one person left in the school by the time Draco was out there. The older boy from earlier seemed to be walking a different direction. This made him curious why would he be walking. Draco ran up next to the boy quickly .

"Why aren't you taking the bus?!" The words came out like a statement and kind of mean, but he was concerned. For the first time He got to look at the boy He was older by a year at most, that puts him at eleven. His natural completion seemed like it may have been a healthy tan but he was pale and had purple hues in his skin from bruises. The boy was much too skinny like he had not eaten in weeks, But yet he was talker then Draco. He had black hair. And glasses. The older boy looked sad yet Draco remembered him so happy this morning.

"Can't" Harry wasn't sure if he could tell the strange blond boy everything. His stomach Made a noise. Lowering his head, harry picked up his pace if he got home before the neighbors he could take one tomato from the garden, they wouldn't notice its missing." Why aren't you?"

Draco shrugged why not tell the boy the truth, as long as it wasn't the whole truth." I don't know were I am going. My name is Draco By the way ." He sighed. His fathers mission was a complete and utter fail. Draco pulled two chocolate frogs out of his pocket." Want one?"

" I guess you heard that" Harry blushed ,taking the chocolate frog." What are these?" Looking at the strange packaging he could tell it was nothing he had ever seen before. Let alone ate , but what did he know.

" There chocolate frogs, Be carful not to let it jump away." He opened his up, quickly grabbing the frog by its leg and dangling it into his mouth. " There really good go on."

Harry ate his frog but not until he almost dropped it , luckily that was what Draco expected and he caught the frog handing it to harry. "Thank you Draco, my names Harry by the way. I have to go inside Now my aunt and uncle are going to be really mad if they see me talking to somebody. " It felt weird to say the young boys name. Harry rushed inside, slamming the door behind him.

...

If there wasn't a clock place on privet drives corner Draco would have assumed his father forgot about him. It was 2:48 in the morning Draco was having a hard time staying awake and had already finished his food supply,when he heard a door slam.

"Harry Potter. Don't you ever ask questions again in this house! You know what happened to them!" Draco heard a series of slaps and whipping sounds. When Draco heard the door slam shut he turned around, feeling sorry for harry knowing he should see what happened but it was to late. He could hear the crying sounds getting closer.

"Draco? Is that you?" Harry sobbed quietly Draco turned around only to see his very red face.

"Yes its me." The blond stated. He was getting tired.

" Draco , they hate me because I'm different." Harry moved closer to Draco who was now sitting on the ground.

" Harry , You have it good." Draco patted the grass for harry to sit down but instead Harry lay his head on Draco Malfoy's lap. Draco put his arms around him. "Good Night Harry."

"Good Night Draco." Harry thought about what Draco said , He had it lucky. What could Draco's parents possibly put him through that makes this lucky.

...

Draco turned and swayed quite franticly in his sleep. It was unfortunate for him that harry was a heavy sleeper and he had nobody to wake him up from the nightmares of his dad. He knocked harry off his legs. Draco started mumbling words in his sleep" A Malfoy never shows weakness. Don't question the Dark Lord. Don't speak unless spoken to. Never treat muggles as equal, even in there world. Never shame your family..." The Mumbling stopped he let out a scream " I am sorry father. I'll try harder" This woke harry up. Draco was now in tears mumbling.

"Draco, Wake up ! Your O.K." Harry franticly shook the poor boy. Draco woke , but was crying harder.

"I am sorry. I have to leave." Draco knew he had brought shame to his family , and shown weakness while doing so. Deciding to try to find a way home was the best thing he could do now. Lifting his feet of the ground, Draco shook unsteady like from the cold weather.

" Wait don't go!" Harry ran up after the crying boy, " I know what it like. "harry paused." I still have nightmares, about my parents... There dead." Harry let swayed back in forth waiting for Draco to come sit back down.

" I have too!." Draco yelled, not knowing what made him so mad. Maybe it was the fact the boy had it almost as bad as him. Maybe it was the guilt he had it worst. Draco started walking . About a block down the street, He realized how bad he needed the loo. This frustrated the ten year old. Lucius really had not made plans in advance for his son had he stay in the muggle world, but then he heard them. footsteps

"I can't let you!" Harry said. " You cant wander on these streets alone at night. You wont believe the things people will do to you!" Harry knew what people would do, If you got caught in there yard they could go as far as beat you themselves sometimes. Draco continued to walk swiftly. "Can You stop?" He did. Harry wrapped his thin arms around Draco's soft body, and gave the boy a hug. Something Draco must have never had before considering his reaction.

" GET OFF OF ME!" Draco squirmed it was easy to get harry off, but then felling bad after seeing the disappointment in his face he asked something." What was that ?"

" A hug, they mean you care. I have never been able to give one before because I never cared about someone." Harry smiled, Draco really never had a hug before. He wasn't as alone as he though. Draco started walking again." Were are we going?"

Blushing" Well um I have no clue. I don't exactly live around here."

" What are you looking for?" Harry asked. The younger boy had picked up his pace and he was struggling to keep up.

" A exit to this neighborhood, but it doesn't matter that much." He sighed. It was getting pretty easy to tell that he needed the loo, well unless you Harry who seemed not to tell. Or maybe not to care one bit. Draco stopped walking.

" Oh it that way" Harry pointed the opposite direction. " How about going back to sleep?"

" I guess" Draco set down this time leaning into Harry's lap, which was hard and consisted mostly of bone. Harry gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco could not stop moving. No matter how hard he tried to sleep all he thought about was having to pee. This keep Harry up.

" Draco, is there a problem." Harry stated seeing that there clearly was.

" No... Well." He really thought about telling Harry but that would be dumb. He Just had to wait for his father."...No" Draco said, but you could hear the tears in his voice. Harry knew what's wrong.

" Honestly Draco I wont make fun of you. Your only ten." This made Draco cry. At ten Lucius would never had embarrassed himself like this in the muggle world. Age had nothing to do with it. " Draco what's wrong?" He wanted the real awnser

His legs were now crossed and he was crying into the young skinny boys ribcage as he had no chest. " It doesn't matter!" Draco yelled. He just wished harry would go away. Maybe he would if Draco let him. Draco got up." GO! I don't want any body to have to see me like this again."  Harry stared and then got up he could help the boy. After all there were plenty of days when he was younger, That his aunt had looked him in his spare room, and well... Harry shuddered understanding what the boy was going through. Embarrassment is the worst punishment ever. " I should have never talked to you, You filthy muggle. "Draco knew harry was not a muggle but he let it go.

" Come here." Harry said dragging Draco behind one of the many privacy fences.

" I can't ..." Draco stopped. He fell to the ground. Being only ten this was to much for him. Harry picked Draco up almost dropping him, not being used to lifting people. " Why did you do that?" Draco said crying." The sudden movement caused him to pee. Quickly crossing his legs tighter.

" I don't know." Harry did not want to admit to the real reason. Sitting Draco on the ground he looked into the boys eyes and saw his pain. " Your father is a bad man not to have picked you up tonight, I just met you but I can tell he has caused you a lot of pain in your life." Draco blushed , as more pee escaped him. Harry didn't care." Its O.K to let go." Harry turned.

" I can't people live here and... and .." Draco could not find the right words so he used the wrong ones. "You.'

" I won't judge you, besides I may not be smart but what your doing is very unhealthy." Harry walked behind Draco who was now jumping up in down. Wrapping his arms around Draco was all it took. Harry meant it as a sweet embrace, but also to push the boy to do what he needed. Draco sobbed for a second .

" I am sorry, Harry." it took fifteen seconds to make to whole front side of the ten year olds pants to become wet, but it took two minutes for him to stop. Draco's face scarlet with embarrassment. This was something he would never live down. Or should he say his father would never let him.

"Give me you pants." Harry said, as he started to take of his pant. " Come on, now its almost sunrise!" It would be easier had harry take the blame

" You can't" Draco said, breathing fast and crying hard.

" I am now hurry up." Draco gave harry his pants.

"thank you" The exchange was silent. Draco was quickly able to put Harry's pant on. Harry didn't want to make Draco feel worse, so he made it look like it was easy to put on the pre- soaked pants. Draco had been embarrassed enough he just wanted to go home to Malfoy manor.

A owl appeared suddenly from the corner of the street. Draco knew his father had sent it. attached to its foot was Floo Powder. He grabbed the powder and sent the owl away.

" Harry this years going to change your life. So do me a favor try to forget about me , and umm " Draco pointed at the pants." This." He threw the flow powder And said the words "Malfoy Manner." But no sooner then he got there did he wish he could go back, There stood Lucius with a belt in his hands ready to punish Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Loyal Readers,

Wow I cant believe I have five people following my story, and there has only been one chapter! To them specifically Thank You very much. In this chapter we will be skipping ahead to years into Hogwarts. I feel it is important to give a age update because Draco and Harry are different ages. Draco is now twelve, and Harry is thirteen. As second years Hermione made Prefect and Ron is well Ron. You should also know Snape is Draco's Godfather, but there so close Draco calls him Uncle Sevus. I hope you liked the first chapter be prepared for this one, its a little sadder then the first. P.S there are flash backs in this. Shall I begin.

...

Draco Malfoy was exited the summer was ending, living in Malfoy Manor had became pure torture since his mother passed last year, at least that's what the Daily Prophet heard. Father, was always drunk or getting drunk. As Draco packed up his text books , something on one caught his eye, his blood. Draco would never admit to anyone that his father, and fellow death eaters beat him, but some times the pain of the memory's hit him full force. Sitting down on his bed Draco held the book.

...

Lucius swayed grabbing on to the fellow death eaters arm as he walked up the steps of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked out his window, knowing he had nobody to protect him when his drunken father came upstairs. Lucius threw open the door in one swift motion. The room quickly filled with smells of alcohol and cigars. "You boy stand up." Draco didn't stand, he sat there pretending to read a textbook. The History of Magic to be exact. " Get your nose out of that book, boy stand up." Draco refused "Accio History of Magic" The book flew out of Draco's hand and into his fathers. "Now stand."

Moving slowly towards Lucius, Draco spoke. " Father must we do this tonight I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. What if..." Draco's Protest was cut short by the hard slap the partially sober death eater made across his face. His father then hit him with the book, were one of the edges left a gash in his head. His platinum hair quickly turning a deep scarlet color.

" Take you shirt off." Lucius ordered. Draco knew what this meant. His father was going to whip him. Not like the belts he used to use, but a actual whip. Maybe he found this punishment more entertaining. Draco took his shirt off and put it in his mouth not wanting to break of any more teeth. It was always a pain getting them fixed. Draco leaned against the wall taking the first hard thrash. It stung, but the pain was so familiar that wasn't the worst part. After Draco's back had been covered in large cuts from whip. His father would pour whatever alcohol they were drinking earlier over his back and on his t-shirt leaving him there to suffer in pain.

...

Draco threw the book up against the wall, refusing to bring it. He hurried down stairs to see if Lucius was home, silly of course it is day time. He probably didn't know Draco even had to leave today he's so drunk. He was gone as Draco suspected, but Draco like most people left a note. It read.

Dear Lucius,

I have no clue were you are right now, but summer break is over. I have leave now if I want to make it to platform nine and three quarters. Lucius you have not treated me the best you could as a father this summer, but you certainly taught me what it meant to be a Malfoy. Try not to get drunk as often, I say this as if you care, but it is truly in your best interest. I am only looking out for the father I once loved.

Malfoy

P.S; I have arranged plans ahead to stay with Uncle Sevus during school holidays. I gave him no reasoning why, I hope your happy Lucius Malfoy. Father.

...

Meanwhile at the Privet Drive Harry had not woke up yet his body still in a almost coma like state from the dehydration, and lack of food the Dursly's provided him. He was officially late for the first time, and had missed the train to Hogwarts. Hagrid's owl flew in the window, making screeching noises attempting to wake Harry. The owl finally gave up and scratched his arm, it would not have been deep n a normal body. But Harry was far to skinny , the scratch was deep and needed attention. Harry woke up realizing what time of day it was , and that the train had left. Grabbing his wand, broomstick. he tip toed out of the house quickly. His body ached, Harry mentally motivated himself to keep going, something that he had to do many days with the Dursly's. Harry got one his broom and started towards Hogwarts. He couldn't help, but think of the condition he had been in just the day before.

...

Harrys Uncle handed him another list of chores to do, he had to have them all done before dinner in order to receive any food. His uncle being the cruel man he was, made sure this was never possible. The last time harry had a decent meal was at Hogwarts, and even there he didn't eat like all the other kids. Harry would eat one helping of food. He also never ate dessert, the last time he ate something chocolate was, well when Draco gave him it.

"Get a move on boy, what are you doing still standing in the kitchen, you should fixing the flat on the car." Harry Uncle gave him a hard slap on his back and pushed him forcefully to the garage. The heat was unbearable, for harry, but to ask for water... well the punishments would be even worse. Harry was never allowed to ask for things, they had to be offered or thrown at him, or thrown away. Being very lucky there just happened to be a some stale water in the car. It wasn't much and Harry regretted drinking it, as soon as he did he became nauseas. "One More day ..." Harry said out loud, he didn't mean to, but it was what he had been thinking.

A few hours passed and It was midday, Harry sat outside watching his Aunt ,Uncle , and annoying Cousin eat a large amount of food. They always left the windows open for this reason. The food smelled burnt, but it made Harry hungry. His stomach roared at him. Knowing that there was nothing that he could do until he got back to Hogwarts Harry listened to his angry stomach, and finished his chores. The Dursly's didn't let him inside the house until 3:24 in the morning causing the cold air to make his bones ache, but harry didn't care. He went to sleep listening to two things this time, his stomach and the quite sobs, that had became a lullaby over time.

...

At Hogwarts everything changes, for Draco Malfoy, well he becomes his father , hiding his true felling inside him. Taking out his anger on mudblood's. When secretly all Draco didn't care who you are, he was usually jealous of the people he picked on. Ron and Herminie are perfect examples of his jealousy , only now did Draco realize this. Ron had family and siblings who loved him. Herminie had parents who didn't care what she did, she was perfect in there eyes. Draco had only met one other person who he could relate to, but sometime last year that person decided he hated him. That person was harry. The two had grown so far apart that they now only called each other by there last names.

For harry, there was only one big change, He was forced to see Draco Malfoy, this year. They now shared the defense against the dark arts class. But the little changes is what harry enjoyed ; drinkable and assessable water, which he seemed to take advantage of, There was also the idea of sleep, or food. Two things Harry really had not had over the summer.

Malfoy looked at Harry who seemed to be struggling with finding somebody who knew the password for the Gryffindor common room. Of course Malfoy knew it, He bought the knowlage of one of the first years just minutes ago. The Potter boy looked towards Draco who was walking his way.

"Potter, are you locked out again ?" Draco teased mockingly. Of course he was going to help, but why not have some fun now.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, blushing." Yeal, I actually missed, everything, even the sorting. You don't have a clue where I can find a prefect do you?"

Draco thought, this meant potter didn't eat, the boy was already bones, maybe he should. Yes he will. " Potter did they...Never mind." He couldn't. Potter and him were enemy's now. Draco started to walk away," The passwords is pig snout " Draco watched Harry climb carefully into the portrait hole then made his way down to the Slytherin common room.

"Pure Blood" Draco was greeted into the Slytherin common room, but he walked past everybody. Not in the mode to talk. Uncle Sevus picked up on this lack of enthusiasm and walked into his godsons room.

" Draco, is something bothering you?" Snape knew that something was, but Draco could not be forced to talk. Draco not been acting himself all summer.

" No ... Well actually yes, I told my father you'd let me stay with you over the summer." Draco paused. " If I can't I'll find someplace to go but I cant go back to him uncle Sevus." Draco could see that he was going to need to give some sort of explanation, but why tonight. His body ached from the beating he had just yesterday.

" I know you never liked your father, but that's no reason to disown family. Draco My dad" Snape Paused unsure weather to go on." Well he was a crazy man, but he was just like me. He used to tell me things I didn't want to hear though. So in turn I started um..."Snape raised up his jacket, so you could see the scars. "He told me I would never amount to any thing, that I was never going to be as good as him. He was wrong Draco."

They talked for another ten minutes, and then snape left. Draco felt guilt hit full force, but Potter was his enemy why was he feeling like this. Draco's mind swirled, for hours. Finally managing to go to sleep. It was four in the morning when Draco woke himself, his hair sticking to face, his shirt drenched with sweat. What had he been dreaming about?

...

Dear Malfoy,

It came to my attention today that you are not as bad of a guy that I made you out to be, I never thanked you for helping me with the password.

Tear this note up after reading it, I would prefer for people not to think that I ever sent you a letter. See you in class.

-Potter

Harry paced back and fourth, the note seemed a little friendly to send to your enemy. Yes, it was. Could he possibly send it.

"Harry! When did you get here?" Ron yelled excitedly, like he didn't share a room with harry and hear him come in last night. Sometimes the boy could be so clueless. Ron eyed the note in the skinny boys hand, harry then started to put it in his pocket. "What's that? " Ron said pointing to the note in his pocket."

"Uh letter, But I am not going to send it." Harry frowned. Not a fake frown, he was being truthful. Malfoy had at one point been his friend, but some were along calling his best friend a mudblood, and telling him that he hung out with the wrong type. Well that changed.

"I'll send it, What's it say Harry." Ron could not see that harry was about three seconds away from crying other wise he would have stopped. Ron did notice a few of the usual things, Harry was skinny then before he left, and he was dirty; greasy hair and grass stains on his clothing. This was usual for harry, but most times he made a attempt to clean himself up before people noticed.

"Ron, You can't be mad at me." Harry paused." I know I am mad at myself but for different reasons." Harry shoved the letter into Ron's hands and sat down on the bed. Not ready for one of his best friends to hate him. To think he betrayed him. Ron Read the letter in his head, then out loud, then in his head again. He looked up and ... was laughing at him.

"See you in class... Not the bad guy I made you out to be." Ron laughed at harry who was crying very loud in front of his friend. " Harry Malfoy is a bad guy! " Ron had stopped laughing and looked serious.

"You don't know him, the way I used to, Ron." Taking the letter back harry strapped it onto Hedwig's foot, whispering "Draco Malfoy." The bird refused at first but then took off to the great hall.

"You called him... We never, since he called Herminie a mudblood. " Harry knew what Ron wanted to say, Harry called him Draco. That was his first name. Harry missed calling him that.

"Fear of a name only increases fear itself." Harry used Herminie's own words against Ron. "Give him a second chance." Harry made his way to the great hall, not willing to argue with Ron any more.

...

Draco Malfoy had been in the great hall for thirty minutes now. He already ate, and was bored. it was becoming a worrisome task trying not to pay attention to the burning pain on his back and shoulders. He received a nudge from a fellow Slytherin, who noticed he was drifting of to sleep.

"Look that's Hedwig, Why is she going to the Slytherin table." Malfoy's head perked up so he could see who was receiving mail from Potter, but the stubborn owl was just sitting in front of him. Laughter grew at the Slytherin table, all Draco could think about was what unforgivable curse he would use on potter. He grabbed the letter from the owl violently. Exchanging a look with potter , who seemed unhappy. Ripping the letter open , he read it.

"Give me a quill," The person didn't respond still laughing at Draco. Taking a quill for himself Malfoy etched,

Potter,

Eat! Your all bones again.

Malfoy

The owl took the letter giving it back to Harry who almost smiled. Draco watched though as the boy still didn't eat at the great hall that morning.

...

Draco became frustrated with his enemy why. Walking quickly down the halls to his History of Magic class he forgot all about the, missing book. Only after he sat down, Draco understood what class he was in. " Fuu..." Eyes were on him now. " We'll get over your self's. " Draco blushed and buried his head in his desk. The teacher soon came over to see what was wrong.

" Draco Malfoy is there a problem! " The teacher said in a accusing voice," Mr. Malfoy told me to call if you started acting up in class again." This particular teacher was not concerned, she just wanted to make Draco's day a little harder.

" Don't call him... " Draco's head still laid down on the table, " You cant." The teacher shot him a sympathetic look and went on with class.

The rest of the day flew by, but Draco felt some what upset that Harry wasn't eating. This was one of the few things Draco did care about, he was no longer living with the muggles. Why would Harry still refuse to eat food offered to him. Draco unlike many other students had a free period, Harry however was a student who did not. He wanted to be forceful to make harry himself again, not the skeleton nobody seemed to notice. Speeding up as he reached the Gryffindor tower, Draco found himself face to face with the fat lady again.

"Password.." She drew the word out, Giving her a lower voice.

"Pig snout " Draco rushed the words out of his mouth, he walked up what he assumed was the boy hall to find harry and Ron's room. Hedwig immediately started screeching. Fumbling through his pockets Draco pulled out a chocolate frog. Using one of Harry's quills and apiece of parchment he scribbled ;

Dear Harry,

Eat , please. I remember the eleven year old you had no hesitation to the same chocolate frog. I hope you will listen to me, You look like a skeleton.

-I rather not say, incase Ron finds this, but you know who I am.

P.S; I hope those Muggles treated you well.

Leaving the note on Harrys bed Draco dashed out of the dorm and down to his room. It was empty, almost pathetic, that he had nothing to fill the room with. Draco laid on his bed thinking about this summers events. Eventually falling asleep.

"Draco, you missed half your classes today! Wake up!" Draco peered open one eye, it was his uncle Sevus.

"I am sorry, its just." Not able to explain Draco struggled for words.," I cant tell you, Hey you don't happen to know if the prefects shower room is empty do you?" it was a strange question to ask but his Uncle did not care. Draco had to have complete privacy, He needed it. It was one of the upsides to being a prefect.

"Yes, well they were. May I ask why?" Snape started to leave the room." I'd get down there if I was you. Dumbledore set a new rule even the prefects cant be out of bed past nine.  
After his uncle left room, Draco grabbed his towel , robes , shampoos and soaps. He also grabbed a razor, then put it down remembering the last time.

...

Dear Loyal readers,

I hope that this chapter is not a disappointment but I really needed something to lead in to the next. I left it with a cliffhanger, but you can probably tell what my next chapter will be about.

I am working on another Drarry fan fiction but this one is a short story. Sorry for the wait.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear loyal readers,

More Draco desperation, I had a guest tell me they thought it was interesting. Yes I do to that's why he is almost always the male experiencing desperation. I then had another guest, I am unsure if it was the same one tell me it was depressing. I thought I would take the time to tell you this chapter is devoted to those guest. Whom are the only people to review my Hogwarts desperation fan fictions. I hope you guys or one person, find this to you liking and enjoy the desperation chapter ( I post desperation every other chapter. it makes it more realistic.) Please review if you haven't, my traffic guide shows lots of people have viewed this particular fan fiction.

...

Draco woke, his still wet from the night before. How was that possible, if he were correct. The blondes thin hair should have had at least eight hours to dry. Taking a minute to rub his eyes and sit up into a more awake state, the Malfoy noticed what had woke him. He doubled over in pain as his over full bladder made itself noticed. Draco looked at the green number displayed on the ceiling. yes it was to early in the morning to leave the Slytherin dorm. Snape had surly set some sort of alarm... again. Draco though back to last year. Pansy was in the same predicament and set a alarm of, thus wetting herself in the Slytherin common room. The blonde shifted before attempting to go back to sleep. ' This is going to be a long night.' He fell asleep forty five minutes later.

" Draco wake up, now your going to miss Hogsmade. Hurry!" Pansy of all people was pulling, on the tired Slytherin's arms forcing him out of bed. Before he could protest he did not want to go to Hogsmade, and that the sold common items pansy had pulled a shirt over the white tank top Draco fell asleep in.

" O.K., O.K. " Draco said fixing the top and putting on a pair of slacks, and a belt. A choice he would soon regret, having forgot all about his urgent need. Making a grab for his wand and a hair brush, the Malfoy was out the door. disposing of the hairbrush soon after.

...I noticed I've used quit a few time skips in this chapter,...

...

Draco had got rid of pansy five minutes ago and was regretting that choice, now having nothing to distract him from his now aching bladder. The young boy searched the streets and had found one place with a loo, The leaky cauldron, the lines were incredibly long and at that point time he convinced his somewhat stubborn mind he could wait. Now he was on his way back in the leaky cauldron. Trying his hardest not to make a display of himself The Malfoy walked swiftly to the loo. Managing to run face first into the opening door, a short spurt escaped him. He avoided grabbing himself and crossed his legs. 'If father could see me !' The boy thought causing his eyes to become glassy.

" Malfoy." Harry was the guy that had opened the door, Draco reopened the door to be greeted by a line longer the last time. Harry followed.

" What do you want Potty, and don't even tell me you are here for the loo. After you almost broke my nose leaving it ." Malfoy exaggerated. People were staring.

" No, I wanted to tell you I am sorry and thank you for the chocolate frog. You were right Malfoy. " Malfoy smirked at this. Then notice Ron who was at the front of the line was also staring, listening deeply to the conversation.

" Yeah right potter like I would ever send you a chocolate frog, I don't fancy you, the famous boy who lived. " Malfoy crossed his legs as he leaned against the was trying to look causal. Failing.' Not in front of Harry' He thought. He knew he sent harry the chocolate frog, but he also knew that he was seconds away from wetting himself. He had to get rig of potter.

"I never said I fancy you," The raven hair boy said, he was now on the verge of crying." How dare you Draco ? After I helped you all those years ago? I wont help you today" Potter was screaming. He stormed out of the bathroom, on the verge of tears. What happened to the Draco who visited the muggle world. This was all a game to him. Yes He supposed it was.

Ron left his spot at the front of the line and was now face to face with Draco. There were two things the weasly had going for him at this point; One Draco left his wand with Pansy and was terrible at fighting Muggle style. Two Malfoy had just lost another spurt in his trousers and it was now visible through the thin fabric, he was surly going to play this to his strengths. " Ron please ." Draco looked down, indicating he was about to lose it all. Ron noticed. " Please I didn't mean to hurt him." This was partly true.

" I'm sorry, I did not ask for you to speak. " Ron put a silencing charm on the blonde. The people in the bathroom stared Draco would have been in the middle of the line by now but Ron had not allowed him to move. " Now , where were we? Ah yes. " Draco squirmed, A large spurt escaped him. Giving up on his dignity he moved his hands to his now soaking wet trousers. Ron teased. " Ah Malfoy, did you hear that. Oh no well I'm sure your father will. Maybe I will write him a letter, better yet a howler." Ron chuckled " I don't want to keep Harry waiting, but if you ever hurt one of my friends again I will make sure you have a punishment much worse then this. Sorry to end the fun so soon." Ron punched Draco in the bladder, causing him to involuntarily release his bodily fluids. ( Just so you guys know this is very important this is the reason Draco will have bladder problems. Ron Damaged something down there. Poor Draco.) Along with tear. Ron released the silencing spell." Oh and clean this up."

"Are you O.K Lad." A braver man walked up to the child who was now throwing paper towels in the puddle on the floor." Here let me get that, Draco continued cleaning. Wizards watching in amazement. Only one noticing whose child this was. The braver man had a name. Sirus Black.

" No I am not!" Draco said getting to the point, "the only person whom I have ever wanted to be my friend. Hates me and I love him. I just wanted him to leave, I didn't think I could make it... and..." The blonde was now having a panic attack. " And I didn't, and it hurts no bad." The mad looked down at Draco who was clutching his stomach.

" Here" Sirus grabbed some towels and finished cleaning the mess up, before spelling Draco clean. " I am sorry, I know what it feels like, though to be misunderstood." Sirus did being misunderstood landed him a first class cell in Azkaban. " You should be getting home now."

" Tha..." Draco stopped remembering he did not know the man, he headed back for Hogwarts. Hoping to get back after dinner so he wouldn't see ron or harry.

...

Dear reader,

Yes I cut this short but I will be updating again before the weekends up. So review and message me if you have any ideas to make it more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Twice, Twice had Draco Malfoy wet the bed over the weekend, not only that but he had resorted to not sleeping after the second accident and was now running on the little energy he had left and for the first time ever he wished he could skip potions.

" Mr. Malfoy can you tell me what the use of pufferfish eyes are?" Severus drawled. He had not paid much attention to the young Slytherin up until this time. He always called on Draco at some point during class, if not more then once, but now he had regretted that decision. Severus Snape was not a dumb man. He could tell that the boy was tired, but why? Dracos head rolled off his elbows, and hit the table earning snickers from the Gryffindor's.(Including Harry) " Draco !" Severus nearly shouted, enough was enough there was no reason for the boy to be sleeping in class.

Draco picked his head up off the table blushing, what if Snape owled his father? " I'm sorry sir." He whispered. " What, what was the question ?" He asked even though he wasn't sure he could get the question right in this state.

" What are pufferfish eyes used for?" Severus frowned, shaking his head at the boy. He would be owling Lucius. What made the boy think he could do that.

" I ... umm .. I don't know." Draco said as he stared at his feet. Harry glanced at Draco across the room. What was he doing, they had just covered this last year. He unconsciously began to mouth the words swelling potion. Draco however did not catch that, as he couldn't look at Harry or Ron.

" I see Draco. I hate to do this but I feel my hand has been forced, 10 points from Slytherin for Dracos stupid mistakes. " Severus said his loud voice echoing thought the room. At that moment Severus back turned and a large paper all hit the back of Dracos neck. He didn't dare open it, he already knew the just of what it would say. This wasn't his fault though. It was Ron's right?

...15 minutes later after Severus explained they would be working with partners...

Draco frowned, he didn't have to work with a partner if he didn't want to did he? He watched as all of his fellow Slytherin's buddied up. Nobody wanted to be his partner today. Was this done on purpose? Was he being punished? Draco sat back down and slumped in his chair.

" Malfoy ... uhh Professor Snape split me and Ron up. He said we don't work well together, so I am working with you." Harry smiled from behind the blonde, he was still mad at him of course, but somebody had to be the bigger person. Draco slid his books over so Harry could take a however did not take the seat.

"I guess we should go get the stuff for our potions." Harry mumbled out.

Draco shifted in his seat, he could not get up. Not only was he too tired, but he had to pee. He didn't have to pee bad, but it sure was taking a toll on him. Draco began to worry the second he realized it to. Who wouldn't after having wet the bed at his age. He didn't want to have a day time accident, but this was double potions, and the teacher was Snape. On top of that he had disrupted class earlier so he knew he could not ask for permission. " Can you get em?" Draco asked slurring his words.

Harry knew Draco was tired and agreed to go get the potions. When he got back he noticed Draco had his legs crossed, it was odd to catch a guy crossing his legs. Thats how Hermione sat right? Harry blew the though off and focused on the task at hand. " So we put in the Phoenix feather first right?" He asked.

Draco pressed his thighs together tightly, currently his need to go was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep. " Yeah uh here let me do it." Draco took the feather from Harry and threw it carelessly into the cauldron.

Harry picked up on Draco's carelessness, what was with him today. " Malfoy?" He said wondering if the next words out of his mouth would really be such a great idea. " Whats with you today?" Fail... It came out wrong. He had meant to be more caring to the teenager, after all Malfoy had tried to be caring to him.

Draco looked at the boy in shock and embarrassment. Could he tell? No! No, he had to be talking about earlier in class. Even so it was none of Harrys business, he had the odd compulsion to tell the boy why he was being kept up at night. " I dont want to talk about it o.k !" He snapped, another affect of the tiredness. He regretted snapping at the boy a moment later, but continued working on the potion.

"Sorry I was just concerned." Harry mumbled under his breath as he passed Draco a odd coloured liquid. Draco took the vial, dropping it in quickly. His need enhanced at the sight. Draco began to squirm violently in his seat and he was positive Harry noticed. He was thankful the boy had decided not to say anything.

" Can you finish this?" Draco asked as he stuck a hand under the table to grab himself.

Harry smiled, blushing at the site before him. " Yeah, whatever. You ow me one." He said.

Draco laid his head down on the table his body now looked like it was folded in the shape of a human pretzel. " Uhh... Potter ?" He moaned.

Severus was making rounds of the tables to make sure everybody was making the potions correctly. They were not! Not only did the awful looking potion catch his attention but his sleeping ( or thats what it looked like. ) Slytherin did. Severus swiftly walked over to there table, lapping some books down by Dracos head. " Just what do you think you are doing Mr. Malfoy?!" He sneered.

Draco gasped as he held himself tighter, a spurt escaping him. He turned his head on the desk slightly , but did not move it off the desk. " Nothing sir. " He whimpered.

" I see and you are not helping Potter why?" Severus complained. He could tell that Draco was in pain but there was no reason for him to be, so the boy would have to get over it.

" Because ahhh..." another spurt. Draco closed his eyes in embarrassment. He was tired and he wanted to let go. He wanted class to end.

" Because I wanted to do it by myself !" Harry interrupted. He could tell Draco wasnt himself today, helping him would pay off latter right?

" I see that Potter. Draco get up." Severus said. The boy was falling back asleep in his chair again. Severus pulled the back of the boys shirt forcing him protested.

" Please sir no! No I cant! " but under Severus's forced hand he did, and the whole classes attention was on them. " Please I cant. " Draco said as he was dancing frantically in place. His body had enough and he lost a long spurt. Clearly visible through the front of his pants. Severus watched in awe.

" Draco?" Harry said from behind him. It hurt him to see the boy like that again. " Draco ... look at me not them " He said pulling the red faced boy closer to him. Draco could not take the sudden motion and lost it all. No matter how hard he tried to regain control he could not. His body ached. Across the room he could hear laughter coming from the same ginger who caused him this problem.

" I'm sorry." He mumbled.

" . Detention tonight!" Severus said. It wasnt a real detention but Draco didnt know that and he began to cry.

" Professor Snape if it is o.k with you I think I will take Malfoy to the bathroom to get cleaned up." Harry smiled. What was he doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Wow people like my writing I feel so honored. Keep reading and reviewing. To be honest I think the only reason I am updating so soon is because of how many reviews I got last time. Also sorry for any mistakes in my writing, I am only in the ninth grade. Yes that seems like I should be old enough to have good spelling and grammar, but if you don't like it please don't read it. So far though I haven't got a bad review. Shall I began...

Out of the class room and up the stairs, Draco made it that far before he began to lean dependently on Harry. Not because he wanted to, but because the sleep was winning the battle.

" Huh," harry said as he felt the blonde leaning into him, he didn't really care. He understood the motion. Harry who was afraid of hurting the boy though had no clue what to say, nor do.

" He gave me a detention..."The blonde said still partially in shock. How could him uncle do that? ( Just a reminder, the detention Severus gave him is not a real one. ) " I mean I trusted him, and I ..." Draco stopped mid sentence what was he doing he couldn't just tell Harry about what had happened over the summer. How his dad had treated him, and how he had hoped more then anything school would be different. He couldn't tell Harry about his trust in his snape and how that was betrayed today. He could however tell him about what Ron did. At the risk of what though , embarrassment. Having your arse handed to you by the weasel again. Rumors? Would Harry even believe him?

" Shh Malfoy, it will be o.k but for now lets get you cleaned up." Harry said sadly. He had no clue what Draco was talking about, but it seemed serious. Harry pulled out his wand and preformed several cleaning spells on the boy once they were in the bathroom. " Are you going to be o.k?" He asked.

" NO! This is all that Bloody Weasel's fault. He did this to me! " Draco cried as he let his body fall to the floor, he could not keep the truth to himself. Draco wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug, Harry however did not allow this for long. He bent down and found a place on the cold tile. Moving the Malfoy's head into his lap.

" What do you mean Ron did this to you? Draco your exhausted. Can you trust me when I say you just need some sleep ." Harry said softly. It felt good to have the broken boy in his arms again for what ever reason. Draco bolted back up, he couldn't sleep. When he slept he wet and he could not let any body know that he wet the bed. ( or in this case bathroom floor.)

" I'm going to go." Draco said as he was suddenly becoming light headed. What was wrong with his body? " Tell Profes..." Draco reached a hand out to balance himself, the room was spinning and he felt absolutely sick. The blondes body crashed on to the floor. his shoulder gashing on the edge of one of the stalls, he was bleeding. " Huhhh"

" That's a lot of blood. " Harry said. What did he do? Madam Poppy! He could take the boy there right? Harry with out thinking slung Draco ruffly over his shoulder and began his run to the infirmary. Draco was heavy, not a fat kind of heavy but he weighted what a normal boy should. Harry however was thin and frail so the task proved difficult. He was able to get there fast though, due to his excessive worrying on what Severus would do to him if Draco bled to death.  
( Even thought the cut wasn't that deep.)

...

Draco woke a few hours later, Poppy had treated him immediately with a medi pack. and multiple potions she had going through a I.V. The second she had the treatment up and running Poppy floo'd Severus who showed up in the infirmary a few moments later leaving his class. He had been sitting by Draco's bedside the whole time. Harry was told he had to go to the great hall or lunch or risk another detention.

Draco reached up to rub his eyes but a sticking charm had been put in place, the boy squirmed terribly in his sleep. " Where am I ?" He mumbled out tiredly not even realizing who was next to him.

" Your in the infirmary, Poppy has you hooked up to a I.V it is feeding you potions. " Severus sighed as he forgot to mention that poppy had token full body scans. The scans had shown the full abuse that Draco had gone through as a child. He let out a long sigh.

" How did I get here ?" Draco asked although he was sure he knew how, but he couldn't believe it.

" Potter brought you here. " Severus fumbled with his fingers. " Dragon we need to talk about something, something very serious and I need the truth. " Draco shock had the found out about the scars, or the what ron had done. No that's impossible they weren't aloud to invade his privacy like that.

" Draco you know what I am talking about don't make me say it." Severus said, his voice cracking. He couldn't believe he was so mean to the child earlier.

Draco began to choke on sobs, " You wont believe me, and you'll tell him.." He cried. The poor child really believed this was true.

" I understand now," Severus didn't need to hear more to know who was hurting the boy. He had always suspected that his friend had abused Draco it was not as if he could go and accuse the man of something with out proof. " He will never hurt you again and I will make sure of that."

Draco began to cry, he was still to tired to fight the tears and eventually he had cried himself to sleep.

...

Yeah its short, but if I am posting often the chapters are shorter. Severus and Draco are getting closer yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip chapter, (Spoilers ) (Spoilers)

If you got this far you know Dracos results showed his injuries. We all know Draco was abused by his father that showed up as well. Severus chose not to acknowledge it the moment Draco had awoke. Now the anger has been bubbling up inside of him, within the next three chapters you guys will see Sev. get very angry with a dear friend. Also side note ~ The next chapter will include another visit to Poppy. This is a time skip, because I wanted to skip through Dracos healing time and he is now going back to school. :3 Enjoy and Review Review Review.!

...

It was the start of the new week for Draco, he was going back to school. Currently the only thing running though his head was what if nobody had forgotten? What if he was teased? Of course a lot had changed since his accident. The number one thing being that Snape had a new knowledge of the things going on in the young boys life. Two things that had not changed where that Draco never stopped the bed wetting ( and was now having more day time accidents. Not that he ever told Poppy, he had a house elf keep it secret during his stay in the infirmary.)and Harry never came back after that day.

So now Draco stood on the grounds in were care of magical creatures class took place. He had just came from breakfast in the great hall and no body had acknowledged he came back to school yet. So naturally he stood a bit farther back then most other students, Draco wasn't looking for pity or acceptance from them. In fact he was angered with right now and really wanted revenge on Ron.

Harry loved care of magical creatures , it was his favorite class considering Hagrid taught it. He had heard the news at breakfast from Ron about Draco coming back to school today, and the news was followed promptly by what a pissy pants baby Malfoy was and how they school was better with out him. Harry hadn't said a word to Ron since that and was now chatting causally with Hermione, He felt bad for Draco really and didn't understand why his friend felt the need to tease him over something that was only natural. Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't tease Malfoy, even if they were enemies now. Nobody deserved that. When he noticed how Draco was standing of all by himself and lonely, something hit him. Not guilt but a odd over protective feeling that he should be back there with the boy. " Hey Hermione. I think I am going to stand back today. Can you tell me what class was about when it over?"

Hermione gave harry a look of confusion but nodded her head in agreement. She would do most anything for the boys that stood next to her. They were lazy and bummed notes of her most times, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't give them to them anyways. " Yeah of course Harry. "

Harry slowly trudged his way to the back where Draco stood, he didn't want the action to be noticed by any of the other Slytherin's. When he finally stood next to Draco he noticed the look of pure disgust on the boys face. Of course Harry knew why. He should have visited Draco and at least seen if the boy was o.k. But he never did and that was terrible of him. " If you don't want to talk to me I understand, but I really want to talk to you." Harry whispered. The lesson had started, he didn't think Hagrid would take points but giving Draco and him a detention would not be out of question.

Tears began to well up in Draco's eyes, how could Harry even dare to come talk to him now after he had not even checked up on him once. " Why don't you go talk to the weasel. " Draco hissed, he didn't mean it and actually wanted Harry to stand by him. He just wasn't ready for this conversation yet. Draco blinked madly to keep the tears from falling.

" What do you have against Ron? I know you have your differences... " Harry started, but that was enough to get Draco crying.

" I cant tell you why. " Draco mumbled though tears. Ron had glanced over to where harry was and seen Draco crying. He was pleased with whatever he though Harry might have done to make the boy cry. " But it hurts that you think I started it. I only wanted you to leave, and he... he ..." Draco stuttered before running off. He couldn't confess to Harry like that. It would make him seem weak and he couldn't be weak. Draco didn't run far but it was far enough to get him lost in the forest. " _ fuck " _ he thought to himself.

... to be continued ... Yeah sorry its short I got family issues and that makes it a problem for me to update like I want to, but this is what I have edited so far and I had a anon reader review so I thought I would update it sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was lost, Draco was lost and he knew harry wasnt going to come looking for him after the stunt he just pulled. There was only one upside to this situation. Care Of Magical creatures was a morning class and he had lots of time untill it got dark, and cold.

There was nobody he could call for, sure he could call for the goons he called freinds that was worth a shot, but the likeliness of slytherins rounding together a search party is well highly unlikely . He wanted Harry, or fuck even his uncle would do. ( not that he would be out this far away from school during the day )

" Harry ..!" Draco yelled. No Awnser .

" Potter! " No Anwser.

" Potter ! Harry !" Draco panicked this time when no awnser was heard.

" Crabbe , Goylle , Pansy. " No fucking awnser had anyone noticed he had left. Well anybody who cared.

...2 hours later...

Draco remembered reading in a book once that when you got lost to always stay where you where, and now he was doubtful on if that was always the case. He had been out in the scorching sun for two hours and was as red as a beat. Moving now caused pain, that was when Draco heard the rustle of leaves.

" Harry I swear you left your wand in potions but if your sure its in care of... " The weasel stopped talking when he caught site of Malfoy who was sitting against a tree stump.

Harry had not noticed and was walking on. " Ron what are you doing come on !" He called for his freind, that was however when Ron burst into a fit of laughter .

Draco did nothing but groan, why should he care Harry was here now. Why should he care that the weasel was laughing. He needed to get back to school, for a multitude of reasons and his top priority's where now his burt skin and the urgent signals his bladder kept sending saying it needed to be emptied. ( As if he was going to do that in the woods )

" Harry check this out Malfoys got a sun burn . Looks red as a lobster if you ask me. " Ron manage to say through giggles . Harry rushed over there at the mention of Dracos name, and with one look at the boy he felt guilty.

" were dead ron . " Harry bit his upper lip knowing that the reason Draco was in this condition was his insensitivity and Ron who had done something. ( Draco had yet to release that info)

" Relax he just has a sun burn, The git could go walk himself to the infirmary if he wanted to," Ron muttered.

Harry gave the boy a glare, " No he cant . " He protested before pulling Draco up on his shoulder , the action was first regected but then followed by a series of Owws and " fuck this hurts "

** sorry its short but at least I am updating, so I am going to leave you with a cliff hanger, whats going to happen when they get to the infirmary guys tell me what you think in the reviews. Who will harry choose on or draco**


End file.
